Live After Endgame
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: This is a (Re-Do) of Endgame 20. After Thanos was defeated, all Peter ever wanted to do was go home to his Aunt May and give her all the love and kisses he could get and tell her how much he loves and misses her. But what happens when he arrives at his apartment to see it abandoned? But when he learns something disturbing about his Aunt. He Runs. What will happen? How will he cope?


**Chapter: 1**

It has been three days since everyone from Earth and Space had defeated Thanos. After Tony wielded the Infinity Stones, he survived but also lost his right arm in the process, so he had an armored arm to replace the one he lost. Right now everyone was at the lake house celebrating the victory of defeating "The Great Titan". Tony was looking for one person, Peter Parker. He needed to check on the kid because he could imagine how hard it would be to get back to the life he left five years ago, and won't be doing it alone.

When he couldn't find the kid, Tony can't help but panic, he had just gotten the kid back and it would hurt him if anything happened to Peter. With his heart pounding against his chest trying to calm himself and was failing. He found Pepper in the kitchen and quickly made his way over to her. Pepper notices the look, "Tony? What's wrong?" she was looking at Tony concerned with a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't find Peter. W...Where's the kid? I…..I need….I...can't. Where's Peter?" Tony whispered as he tried to calm down but couldn't because he had so many thoughts swimming around in his head as to what happened to the kid. He hoped this wasn't some nightmare where he would wake up and the kid would be gone.

Pepper took his good arm and walked him outside away from everyone and says, "Tony? Just...Breath okay? Take deep breaths. Peter is okay. He's alright, trust me."Pepper knew how much the kid means to Tony. She hugged him and whispered comfort words assuring him that Peter was okay.

After sometime, Tony started to calm down and take deep breaths, he wouldn't know what he would do without the kid. He let go and takes a deep breath, "Where…..Where is my kid?"

"He went to see his Aunt. He wanted to check on her." Pepper replies. As soon as she said that, Tony felt his heart drop and he was sure his face was pale, the kid went to see his Aunt. His dead Aunt.

Tony takes a shaky breath as he moves to the railing and grabs onto it looking out over the lake in the distance, "P..Pepper, May, Peter's Aunt….she's….she's dead. A year after…..you know." He didn't want to say it because he and Peter agreed to never say, mention, or talk about _The Snap. _"Car accident, with a Semi." Tony looks back with teary eyes, "Pepper. I need to find him. It's been five years since…..he would be confused, alone, scared." He needs to get to his kid before something happens.

Pepper gasp and brought a hand to her mouth she felt tears in her eyes and whispers, "Oh My God Tony."

He grabs her hands and replies, "I know...I know, that's why I need to find him." Pepper nodded, takes a deep breath and said, "I'll get Happy to drive us. Don't worry Tony we will find Peter." He sighs in relief and watched as Pepper goes back inside the house to fetch Happy.

**Queens, New York**

Peter Parker was walking or more like running to his apartment building, he had a big smile on his face, all he wanted was to grab May into big hug and never let her go, just thinking about how she was doing while he was dead for five years brought tears to his eyes but quickly wiped them away and seen he was getting closer, he didn't notice the changes to the buildings around him because he only had one thing on his mind: Aunt May.

But his smile and happiness soon disappeared when he stopped at a building where his apartment building was supposed to be, but instead it was a coffee shop. He was confused, his apartment was suppose to be here. He finally took the time and look around to notice that Queens was different then what he remembered. He looked back towards the building and suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

When he walked inside, it was unrecognizable, there was no rips in the wallpapers, instead the wall was replaced with pure white walls he looked around and took him a minute to adjust before he went to the counter, "Uh….Excuse me, but d...did this use to be an apartment building?"

"Um ...Yeah about five years ago, but it got torn down." Said the cashier. Peter felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, he remembered what Stange said about him being gone for 5 years. He swallowed the lump in his throat and mutters a thanks and walks back out.

Suddenly he couldn't breath, it's like something was constricting his airway and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. If his apartment got torn down, then where was his Aunt? His eyes blurry as tears began to roll down his face, he was having trouble focusing and catching his breath he didn't know what was going on he was so confused, the next thing he knew he was running.

He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away. Everything changed, he didn't recognize his neighborhood anymore, he went by the Deli that he used to stop at and seen it was boarded up and abandoned. He was so busy thinking that he almost missed the sound of brakes skidding that he looked horrified with wide eyes. The car stopped inches from his legs, the back door opened and came Tony, "Kid?"

Peter let out a sob and whispers, "I...I...I don't understand. Everything's….W...Where's May?"

Tony's heart ache at the sound of his voice that he slowly walked towards the broken kid , "Peter. I know everything is not the way it was before, but I...we will get through it together. Okay?" Then he whispers, " As for your Aunt…I'm sorry Peter she's…"

Peter right then and now, knew what Tony was saying, he shakes his head and whispers, "N..No, I..it's not…..I…..I just saw….." More tears slid down the kids face as he looked away his mind was going into overdrive taking everything in, his Aunt was dead. "She….she can't be…." He felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him, he looked to see Tony with tears down his face and that's when Peter realized that his Aunt was dead.

The next thing Peter knew he was being pulled into a hug by Tony, and that's when the dams broke loose as he started sobbing into his mentor's chest. Tony immediately wrapped his hands around the kid whispering comforting words into his ear, "I…..I d..don't understand…." Peter said between sobs.

Tony tightens his grip around the kid, "We will get through this Peter. I promise." He felt and heard gasping for breath "T..Tony I..I can't ...can't."

"You gotta Breath, Peter. Follow me, copy what I do." whispers Tony, trying to help Peter work through the small panic attack

After a few failed attempts because of everything he learned, he was breathing again he says "I...I...didn't…...even...say...goodbye." Tony heart shattered at how small the kid sounded like. He knew that it will take a while for the kid to recover from this and after what he went through but he will be there.

"You still can Peter…..if you want to." said Tony. He wanted the kid to get a chance to say goodbye to the one person who made him into the kid/man he is.

He gently let go of Peter as the kid looked up with his puffy red eyes, Tony reached up and wipe those tears from Peters face. Peter swallowed, "I...I want to…" Tony nodded and whispers, "Okay, buddy. Let's get you in the car and we'll say goodbye okay?"

Peter nodded as Tony out his good arm around the kids shoulders and walks with him over to the back of the car. As soon as they both get in Pepper holds Peters hand, "Sweetie, everything will be okay. We're all here for you." The kid nodded, he didn't know if what Pepper was telling him was the truth but he trusted her, just as much as he trusted Tony. Both adults looked at each other and knew that Peter would never be the same.

.**Queens Cemetery**

As soon as the car stopped in front of the rusted gates that leads into the cemetery Peter looks at the gate, "I….I….don't know if….if I can do this." Peter whispers, he didn't know if he has the guts to go up there and say goodbye.

Pepper sighs and replies, "Peter. If you don't...then you might regret it. We will come with you if you want. It's no trouble just say the word." She reached up brought the kid into a motherly hug, she smiled when she felt Peter's arms around her.

When they let go Peter nodded, "I...I would like that...I don't think i can do t...this alone." said Peter.

Tony nods and says, "Alright, Buddy, let's go." As soon as they all got out on Tony's side, the gentle breeze of the wind hit them making Peter shiver, he could almost feel the deaths of everyone who was buried. Pepper took hold of Peter's hand while Tony kept an arm around Peter's shoulders as the three walked through the gates.

When they found the four headstones that all have the Parker name, they stopped in front of a headstone that still looked new, "_May Parker" _there was a tiny picture of Aunt May in the middle and flowers surrounding her grave. Peters felt his eyes welled up again in his eyes, he would never see her smile, hear her voice, her personality, her love for him.

He slowly walked up to the stone. He got down and wrapped his arms around the stone and just cried. Tony and Pepper just stood and allow Peter all the time he needed to say goodbye to his only family member "I...I'm so sorry Aunt May…..I...I missed your funeral, I wish we had more time." they heard Peter whisper through his cries.

It had been an hour when they were all ready to leave, Tony crouched down in front of the kid and gently says, "Peter, we need to go. Let her rest." he gently put a hand on his shoulder making Peter look towards the billionaire with exhaustion written all over his face and gave him a tired nod, he allowed Tony to help him up. They knew that the kid was tired from all the crying he did once they got back into the car they drove away heading back to the lake house.

It five minutes into the ride, "W...Where am I going to go? I have no home. I'm alone." sais Peter as he looked out the window with silent tears.

Tony and Pepper hearts broke at the sound of his voice, sounded so broken and empty. "Your coming home with us Peter." Tony said in a gentle loving tone.

Peter looked at him and replies, "I...I don't want to intrude, y...you guys have a life."

"Peter, you are apart of this family. W...When I lost you f...five years ago, a part of me died. I...I wanted my son back. Peter, you were the son I never had, and I...I need you in my life. I want you in our may have died as my protege, but you came back as my son, so Please Peter." Tony said, he wanted so bad for his kid to live with them and be a family.

Peter looked up at Tonym his eyes swelled up with tears as he hugged Tony, "I...I accept."

He felt Tony breathe out a sigh of relief and hugged him in a tight grip, he had always thought Tony as a father figure as well, he loved Tony just like a father and hearing him hear those words makes it official.

When they made it back to the lake house, it was empty of everyone except for Morgan and Rhodey who was in the house. They noticed that they've been gone for 3 hours, but they didn't care, Peter, their son needed their help, and would do anything for him, just like they would do anything for Morgan,

They were walking up towards the door with Pepper ahead of Tony and Peter, because Tony knew how hard it was gonna be for Peter to get back to the things he left behind. He doesn't even know if Peter was still going to be Spider-Man. But that's something to talk about another time. Tony has his arm around the kids shoulders whispering comfort words, all he wanted for Peter was to feel at home.

They all walked up the steps and stopped at the door. When Pepper opened the door and walked in first, Tony went next and turned to see Peter hesitating. Tony took his hand and whispers, "It's okay Peter. Trust me."

Peter takes a deep breath and walked inside as Tony closed the door behind them. This was his life now. There was no turning back. He died as Peter Parker and was reborn as Peter Stark. Pepper was in the kitchen while Tony and Peter made their way down the hall and stopped at a door. The kid looked at Tony confused silently asking a question. Tony nodded towards the door, "Open It." Peter slowly placed his hand on the door handle and twist it opening the door, and was stunned as to what was in there.

He looked to the left to see a bed with blue comforter, in front of his bed was a holographic desk and next to hit was his work bench from the lab in the compound along with his chemicals for his web shooters, and a window that was beside his bed. He slowly walked in and sat down on the bed and gently rub his hand over the blanket. He looked up to Tony who was standing in the doorway, "I..It's great Tony." he said now looking at his hands in his lap.

He felt Tony sit beside him and place a hand on his back, "I know it's rough kid. Take all the time you need. When you need me I'll be right here." said Tony. He knew that the boy is hurting inside but he just hoped that Peter would be okay. Tony gave him a side hug for a few minutes then stood up to leave the room, Tony stopped at the door and looked back towards his kid, the kid who has a long road of recovery ahead of him. He walked out and closing the door behind him.

In the kitchen Pepper was making Morgan a drink who was sitting on the couch with her uncle Rhodey. "Pepper seen him and says, "Tony? How is he?"

"Not good Pepper. It's like talking to a stranger. He hasn't said a word." replied Tony, Rhodey looked up and says, "Is this about the kid?" Rhodey knew that the kid was Spider-Man and knew how close he was/is to Tony

Tony nodded and replies, "Yeah, his Aunt just died, well not recently but a year after…...you know." Rhodey nodded, he knew about the deal he made with Peter.

"Can I go see him." said Morgan having to hear them talking, Tony got down and replies, "You can't Morgan, not right now. Your…..your brother is having a rough time, just like daddy did." Morgan nodded as Tony sat down on the couch beside his daughter and listened as Rhodey was telling her a story, letting him think on how he can help Peter.

**Notes: Sorry for deleting the Original version. I thought it needed something to make it sound more interesting. Thanks for reading! I might be adding more to this story soon.**


End file.
